The subject technology generally relates to touchscreens in electronic devices.
Touchscreens are now used in many electronic devices, including desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and navigation devices. For example, tablet computers no longer include a physical keyboard. Instead, a virtual keyboard is displayed on a touchscreen, and a user interacts with the tablet computer by pressing displayed keys. Users can also interact directly with what is displayed on the touchscreen with, e.g., his (her) fingers or a stylus.
Full screen mode is a display mode to open an application window to the full monitor screen size. Because full screen mode uses every available pixel, it makes working on smaller screens, which have limited screen real estate, more practical. On the other hand, since toolbars and menus are hidden in full screen mode, users lose direct access to them. To exit full screen mode, a user usually needs to press the touchscreen to cause toolbars, menus or tabs to be displayed, and then press the touchscreen again to select a tab to exit full screen mode.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a more user friendly method to turn on and off full screen mode.